


Восстание машин - 2. Калейдоскоп

by besti0la



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Other, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: "Там, где есть семь костюмов, найдется место и Дубине" (с). Тони своими руками создал очень похотливый искусственный разум, за что и поплатился.





	Восстание машин - 2. Калейдоскоп

POV Тони

Наркоз как будто не хотел отпускать меня из своих цепких лап. Словно сквозь вату до меня доносились чьи-то голоса. Кто-то спорил, кто-то огрызался, чей-то спокойный и непреклонный голос что-то тихо говорил, а после этого все куда-то исчезло. Через закрытые веки пробивался ослепительный свет. Я вяло подумал о том, что эти гады даже не удосужились перевезти меня из операционной в палату. Едва я попытался открыть глаза, как они тут же заслезились.  
\- Твою же ж мать…  
Из горла вырвалось что-то, больше похожее на хриплый стон, чем на адекватную брань. Кто-то хмыкнул в ответ, а через полминуты отвратительный свет исчез. Перед глазами все плыло, но из трех-четырех вращающихся фигур я смог сложить одну и чуть не застонал уже по-настоящему.  
\- Убирайся, Роджерс. У меня сегодня день воздержания и целомудрия. И вообще ты не в моем вкусе.  
Надеюсь, Стив сумел разобрать, что я пытался ему прохрипеть. Он издал тихий смешок, и я почувствовал, как влажное полотенце скользит по моему лицу.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты наконец-то определился со своими пристрастиями и избавишь меня от своих домогательств, Старк. Не обольщайся, я здесь не потому, что соскучился по твоим колкостям. Меня прислал Фьюри с заданием. Побыть твоей нянькой, пока твое состояние не покажется ему удовлетворительным.  
\- Тогда иди и скажи ему, что я готов его удовлетворить. Только не сегодня. И я сверху! Но сначала дай мне воды. А лучше виски.  
\- Тебе еще два часа нельзя пить.  
\- Чудесно. И эти два часа я будут видеть перед глазами четыре восставшие сосульки, умирать от жажды и выслушивать твои нотации? Лучше б я умер на операционном столе!  
\- Вообще-то я тут тебя влажным полотенцем обтираю. Так что не прибедняйся! Что-то ты больно разговорчивый для человека, только что перенесшего операцию.  
Какое-то время мы провели в молчании. Я подустал от нашей перебранки и пребывал в полудреме, время от времени ощущая холодные прикосновения полотенца. Но в силу своей натуры я и получаса не мог провести в такой тишине.  
\- Где ты теперь?  
\- Старк, ты совсем умом тронулся? Я здесь. Рядом.  
\- Нет, не сейчас. Вообще.  
\- В Вашингтоне. Снял небольшую квартиру и пытаюсь привыкнуть к этому странному времени.  
\- Я думал, ты выберешь город поскромнее.  
\- А я думал, что такой придурок, как ты, не может испытывать приступы паники. Мне казалось, что инстинкт самосохранения отсутствует у тебя напрочь. Особенно после того, как ты оставил этому террористу свой адрес. О чем ты только думал?  
\- О том, что пусть он лучше разрушит мой дом, чем чей-то еще.  
\- Стыдно признаться, но я считаю, что ты достоин уважения. Несмотря на твои проблемы после нападения читаури ты все-таки не задумываясь готов рискнуть своей жизнью ради других. Мне жаль, что я тогда, на корабле, сказал, что ты не способен отдать жизнь за других и лечь на колючую проволоку. Ты правда на нее не ляжешь, но, если потребуется будешь, грызть ее зубами. Все, можешь начинать гримасничать.  
\- Роджерс…  
\- Что?  
\- Езжай домой. Пожалуйста.  
\- Не раньше, чем тебе станет лучше.  
\- Мне уже совсем замечательно. А от твоих задушевных бесед только хуже. Сейчас ты еще начнешь говорить про то, как круто, что я все-таки решился отказаться от реактора, и прочую сентиментальщину.  
\- Но это правда отважный поступок. И этого я точно от тебя не ждал.  
\- Поэтому Фьюри тебя и прислал, да? Чтобы убедиться, что мое эго сильно не пострадало после такого отчаянного шага? Что я не наложу на себя руки, лишившись красивой побрякушки в груди и став таким, как все?  
\- Не заводись, Старк.  
\- Я хочу спать.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я схожу выпить кофе.  
\- Отлично.  
\- Тони…  
\- Я не сбегу.  
\- Прекрасно.

Я сдержал свое слово и не сбежал. Через два дня меня выписали, и Роджерс отвез меня в свою квартиру в Вашингтон. Башня Старка все еще была на реставрации, а дом в Майями, похоже, уже не восстановить. Или все-таки попробовать?  
Квартира Стива действительно была довольно скромной. Вот ведь солдафон. И как только Фьюри впихнул ему целых три комнаты? Чудо! Две недели я не вылезал из комнаты, которую мне выделил Стив, валяясь на диване и читая книги. Все, что попадалось под руки: фэнтэзи, классику, фантастику, исторические романы и прочее, прочее. Меня не волновали ни дела "Старк Индастриз", ни восстановительные работы в Майями, ни дела Щ.И.Та, о которых пытался рассказывать Стив. Меня даже не волновало отсутствие телефона, ноутбука и Джарвиса. Роджерс таскал мне книги из библиотеки, старательно пичкал едой, а я читал и ел все, что мне предлагали, как послушный мальчик. Мы не ругались, не обменивались колкостями и вообще почти не разговаривали. Пока я с ужасом не обнаружил, что приступы паники никуда не делись. Я проснулся ночью от какого-то кошмара и не увидел привычного света от реактора. Вот тут-то кошмар начался на самом деле. Я почувствовал удушающие прикосновения страха. Читаури…. Они тянули ко мне руки из этой темноты. И я добровольно отказался от своего реактора, который сейчас мог развеять все мои страхи. На мое счастье Роджерс услышал мой крик из соседней комнаты, и моя пытка продлилась всего пару минут.  
\- Тони! Что случилось?!  
\- Все прекрасно.  
\- По тебе видно. Это снова приступ, да? Чем я могу помочь?  
\- Ты уже… Помог.  
Он сел рядом со мной на диван. Пот градом катился по моей спине, а дыхание никак не желало приходить в норму, а пульс зашкаливал, словно я пробежал пару сотен километров. Я был благодарен Стиву за молчание.  
\- Оказывается реактор был для меня чем-то большим, чем просто штукой в груди, спасавшей мне жизнь. Он был еще и чудесным средством от кошмаров и приступов паники. Не забудь завтра рассказать журналистам: Тони Старк не может спать без ночника. Записал?  
\- Так, прекрати ерничать! Бери подушку, одеяло и пойдем.  
\- Куда?  
\- Остаток ночи будешь спать со мной.  
\- Ну уж нет. Ты меня еще даже на свидание не приглашал! А я сплю с подозрительными парнями только после свидания.  
\- Старк! Идем уже.  
Стоило зайти в его комнату, чтобы понять, почему он приволок меня сюда. Огромная кровать и фонарь за окном, которое Стив не задернул шторами. Идеально. Но я не смог не спросить, прежде чем устроиться спать.  
\- Ты уверен, что это удобно? Ты не должен…  
\- Заткнись и ложись спать. Учти, я встаю с рассветом.

На следующий день Стив притащил мне маленькую настольную лампу, но я все равно просыпался от преследовавших меня кошмаров. Еще две недели я спал со Стивом. В смысле, в одной постели со Стивом. Неловко как-то вышло, я столько времени издевался над Кэпом по поводу его девственности, старомодности, ориентации, сексуальности и тому подобного. А теперь я сплю в его койке, потому что мне снятся кошмары. И не вызываю в нем никакого желания, кроме как оберегать и жалеть. Я отвратителен. Поэтому сегодня я возвращался в Майями, чтобы восстановить свой дом, а по дороге планировал заехать к Пеппер и узнаю, как дела в "Старк Индастриз".  
Роджерс хотел поехать со мной, но с огромным трудом мне удалось убедить его, что я справлюсь без его помощи. И вот я еду вдоль побережья и уже через пару минут буду дома. В "Старк Индастриз" все в порядке. Я рад, что оставил компанию в надежный руках. Значит, у меня еще есть время, чтобы решить ряд проблем, прежде чем я снова встану у руля. Дом встретил меня едва ли не в первозданном виде. Немного облицовки - и будет просто чудо. Правда, внутри были лишь голые стены, но это тоже не проблема. Тут же пришла смс от Пеппер: "Я постаралась привести все в порядок, но решила, что ты захочешь сменить обстановку и купишь мебель сам. Добро пожаловать домой!" Она просто чудо. Пожалуй, я даже не против сам заняться ремонтом. Заодно подумаю, что все-таки делать с досаждающими приступами. И еще кое с чем. Ноги сами привели меня в ту комнату, где была мастерская. Среди голых стен стоял Дубина, блестящий и с красно-золотым бантом. А под полом был бункер. Бункер, полный костюмов, которые я так и не смог уничтожить после битвы с Киллианом. Это вернуло меня к главной проблеме…  
\- Джарвис!  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, сэр. Я бы предложил вам кофе, но, к сожалению, мисс Поттс не успела обустроить кухню.  
\- Это ничего. Я сам. В каком состоянии находятся твои ресурсы?  
\- Система стабильна. Мозговой центр не тронут. Управление домом ограниченно зоной альфа.  
\- Чудно.  
Зона альфа ограничена бункером. Там, на самом дне сохранилась моя мастерская. Точнее, там свалено то старое оборудование, которое я все время менял на самое новомодное. Я не уверен, что стоит возвращать Джарвису полный контроль над моим домом. Хотя он отрицает свое участие в том инциденте в гараже Харли. Пожалуй, сначала стоит просмотреть логи, а уже потом жечь мосты.  
\- Джарвис, мне нужен лэптоп и что у нас там осталось из коммуникаторов. Нам нужно заказать что-нибудь из мебели. И от еды я бы тоже не отказался.  
\- Вы могли бы слетать за любимыми пончиками, сэр.  
\- Нет! Я не хочу летать.  
\- Я мог бы послать Марк-42. Или любой другой ваш костюм.  
От упоминания злополучного костюма меня передернуло.  
\- Я не хочу пончики, Джарвис.  
\- Что-то случилось, мистер Старк?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Вас что-то беспокоит. Может, стоит провести диагностику? Старое оборудование тоже подойдет для этого.  
\- В этом нет нужды.  
\- Сэр, вас не было месяц, и я не мог отследить Ваше местоположение. Просто необходимо убедиться в исправности реактора.  
\- Вот как раз в этом необходимости больше нет.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Реактора больше нет. Шрапнель больше не угрожает моей жизни.  
\- Рад…Рад это слышать, сэр.  
\- Вот и чудненько. Открой бункер. Пора перебрать гардероб. А то как девица с кучей тряпок. Вон у Роджерса одно трико на все случаи жизни.  
\- Бункер открыт. Как поживает мистер Роджерс?  
\- С чего ты решил, что я знаю?  
\- Потому что я могу найти Вас даже в Сибири. Но у мистера Роджерса Вас не найдет никто. Никаких компьютеров, мобильных телефонов, не говоря уже о более сложной технике. Идеальное место.  
Я спускался вдоль рядов своих многочисленных костюмов и внутренне весь трепетал от их пристальных пустых глаз, которые вот-вот грозили загореться.  
\- Знаешь, это был лучший месяц за последние несколько лет. Я прочитал столько совершенно бесполезных книг, но все они оказали настолько забавными, что оторваться просто невозможно.  
\- Вы могли бы оборудовать небольшую террасу на втором этаже и проводить вечера, сидя у окна с видом на океан и читая книжку.  
\- Не болтай ерунды, Джарвис.  
\- Но сэр…  
\- Считаешь, что достаточно поставить кресло-качалку у окна, чтобы возникло желание проводить дни напролет с книжкой в руках? Поверь мне, недостаточно. Все дело было в Роджерсе. Он умеет создавать нужную атмосферу. Типа уюта и прочей сопливой ерунды. Его бы воля, и он бы ходил, вытирал всем сопли и выдавал всем леденцы вместо оружия.  
\- Вы несправедливы…  
\- Да-да-да. Зато я узнал много нового и нашем солдафоне. Например, у него просто огромная и очень мягкая кровать. А я-то думал, что он спит на узкой лавке. Или в спальном мешке на полу. И стены в квартире он разрисовывал сам. А его стеснительность просто миф. По крайней мере, наличие другого мужика в одной с ним постели его точно нисколько не смутило. Джарвис, где ты, говоришь, лежит ноутбук? Джарвис, ты меня слышишь вообще или как?  
Ох и не к добру это! Ноутбук нашелся под завалами всякой всячины на столе. Итак, кесадию с курицей и сыром заказали, капуччино заказали, виски…виски заказали. А еще холодильник, формочки для льда, набор бокалов, офисное кресло и надувной матрас. Так-с, самое необходимое есть. А когда все привезли, я понял, как скучал по своей холостяцкой берлоге. И пусть все не так, как раньше, но у меня есть компьютер, есть инструменты и есть куча всякой всячины, из которой можно восстановить почти половину обстановки. Чем я, собственно, и занялся, периодически запивая кофе виски, закусывая все это пиццей и не обращая внимание на молчание Джарвиса. Я должен был решить, что с ним делать, но все же старался оттянуть это момент насколько возможно. Пустой дом разрывали голоса AC/DC, а я подпевал им: "Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite"! Я давно не пил, и алкоголь быстро ударил мне в голову, что, впрочем, не особо мешало мне сооружать из подручных средств обеденный стол. Не буду врать, стол получился так себе. В конце концов, я привык к более ювелирной работе. Но все это нисколько не уменьшило кайфа, который я получил от самого процесса. Я так залюбовался своим детищем, что не заметил, как уснул. В офисном кресле. Под громкую музыку. И спал бы так вечно, если бы не… Я проснулся от того, что у меня затекло все тело, и я чертовски замерз.  
\- Роджерс, тебе что, своего одеяла мало?  
Ответа, конечно же, не последовало, и я предпринял попытку пнуть эту наглую гору мышц - и едва не оказался на полу. Похмельный обруч сдавливал мою несчастную голову, а во рту пересохло настолько, что Сахара от зависти превратилась бы в цветущий сад. Пересилив себя, я продрал глаза и уставился в кромешную, густую, как сладкая вата, тьму. Я не сразу понял, что за этим последует. Сердце громко стукнулось о грудную клетку и упало вниз. Горло сжали невидимые когти надвигающегося ужаса.  
\- Р-роджерс! Твой фонарь сломался!  
Уже произнося эту фразу, я вспомнил, что нахожусь не в тихой квартирке Стива, а у себя дома. И здесь нет фонаря, а настольную лампу, судя по всему, выключил заботливый Джарвис. Джарвис!  
\- Дж-джарвис, мне нужен свет!  
Ответа не было, и я уже чувствовал, как задыхаюсь.  
\- ДЖАРВИС!  
Тот, конечно, решил проблему по-своему. Ряд за рядом, как софиты, загорались глаза моих костюмов. Десятки пар глаз устремились на меня, но это не подарило мне желанного спасения. Прямо передо мной оказался Марк-42, и мне стало очень не по себе.  
\- Джарвис, я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты позвонил Роджерсу или Брюсу Беннеру и сообщил, что я схожу с ума.  
\- Роджерсу, значит. Забавно получается: ты всячески издеваешься и оскорбляешь несчастного капитана, а чуть что не так, бежишь к нему плакаться. Ты жалок!  
Это был не Джарвис точно. Я уверен, что уже слышал этот голос, но совершенно не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежит. Это настолько потрясло меня, что я не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. Первое, что я понял наверняка, это то, что голос принадлежит живому человеку. Он не искажен компьютерной обработкой, а значит этот человек где-то здесь.  
\- Как-то невежливо врываться к человеку посреди ночи и прятаться. А уж тем более лезть в чужие отношения! Тебя вообще не должны волновать мои отношения со Стивом.  
\- У вас есть отношения?  
\- Напрашиваешься свечку подержать?  
Я собирался заговорить ему зубы и добраться до одного из костюмов. Но стоило сделать шаг, как костюмы добрались до меня. Хорошо, что не все сразу. Меня бесцеремонно схватили за руки, распяли и оторвали от земли.  
\- Ты не просто жалок, но еще и предсказуем. В чем же секрет твоей популярности?  
\- Дай-ка подумать. Ммм, наверное, все дело в моем уме.  
\- И поэтому мне так легко удалось обойти твою систему безопасности, ликвидировать твоего знаменитого Джарвиса и получить власть над твоими игрушками. И ты даже не можешь сказать, когда это все началось. Так что это точно не ум.  
\- Природное обаяние?  
\- Что-то не заметил.  
\- Я - Железный Человек.  
\- Без брони? Не смеши меня, Старк.  
\- Значит, остается только один вариант. Я хорош в постели.  
Я отвечал на его вопросы, особо не задумываясь. Мне нужно было выиграть время, чтобы придумать план действий. Моя безалаберность и стала моим приговором.  
\- А вот это мы, пожалуй, можем и проверить. Игорь, Сердцеед, Марк-4, Марк-3, Марк-42, займитесь мистером Старком.  
Внутри все похолодело. Пять костюмов плюс те двое, которые меня уже держат. Семь… Семь костюмов там, где достаточно одного Марк-42. Я чувствовал, что балансирую на грани истерики, наблюдая, как темные фигуры с горящими глазами приближаются ко мне. Четыре пары рук бесцеремонно разрывали на мне одежду и словно специально старались порвать ее на мелкие куски. Марк-42 наблюдал, стоя прямо передо мной. Я сделал попытку освободиться, хоть и знал, что это бессмысленно.  
\- Тони, ты меня разочаровываешь. Говоришь, что хорош в постели, а ведешь себя как целка. Постарайся выглядеть более соблазнительным, и все закончится быстрее, чем если ты будешь сопротивляться.  
Я чувствовал себя беззубой акулой и в знак протеста мог только плюнуть в сторону неизвестного обидчика.  
\- Ну не хочешь по-хорошему - не надо. Мы и по-плохому не против. Дубина, подай, пожалуйста, мальчикам масло. Я хочу, чтобы мистер Старк хоть в чем-то соответствовал своим словам.  
\- Дубина? И ты, Брут!  
Все происходящее казалось нереальным. Где я прокололся? Что упустил? Я ведь все проверял и перепроверял, моя система защиты идеальна! То есть была идеальна. Отчаявшись, я предпринял последнюю попытку.  
\- Мне вот интересно, ты импотент или просто извращенец? Хочешь проверить, каков я в постели, подойди и возьми меня сам.  
\- Почему бы и нет. Но только на моих условиях. Марк-42, ко мне.  
Марк исчез из поля моего зрения, а буквально через минуту вернулся уже не один. Голос незнакомца теперь звучал, как из бункера. Почему-то он предпочел не пользоваться встроенными динамиками.  
\- Так тебя больше заводит, Тони, не так ли? Когда ты знаешь, что под броней скрывается живая плоть?  
\- Я предпочитаю, чтобы между нами не было костюмов.  
\- Похвально, но не сегодня.  
\- Тогда у нас ничего не выйдет.  
\- Не ты устанавливаешь правила, Тони. Но в твоих силах сделать этот процесс приятным для нас обоих. Постарайся для меня, и я скоро оставлю тебя в покое. Покажи, каким ты можешь быть сексуальным.  
\- Обойдешься!  
\- Месяц в обществе капитана Роджерса тебя испортил, Тони. Ему нравится, когда ты сопротивляешься?  
\- Стив за своим щитом не прячется!  
Чертов подонок схватил меня за горло и приблизился настолько, что мне показалось, будто еще чуть-чуть - и я смогу увидеть через глазницы маски того, кто под ней. Кто же он? И чем ему так насолил Стив, что упоминание о нем так его бесит. Какой-то его тайный воздыхатель, который решил, что я его любовник? Может быть, но тогда он бы просто избавился от меня. Нелогично… Незнакомец, (я про себя решил называть его Марк), справился со вспышкой гнева довольно быстро.  
\- Игорь, позаботься, чтобы мистер Старк не открывал свой ротик, пока его не попросят.  
Игорь зажал мне рот с такой силой, что чуть не вывихнул челюсть. Марк щедро налил масло на ладони себе и трем незадействованным пока костюмам. Что тут началось! Четыре пары рук скользили по моему телу, обмазывая дурацким маслом. Они были одновременно везде. Скользили по рукам, ногам, спине. Массировали плечи, шею, ягодицы. Поглаживали живот. Щипали соски. Их было слишком много, и это сводило с ума. Так же, как сводил с ума контраст их прикосновений, сочетание теплого масла и холодной брони. Я сопротивлялся сколько мог, стараясь сдержать пружину, скручивающуюся внутри меня. Я уговаривал себя, умолял не поддаваться этим обманчивым ласкам. Но это чудовище знало, как свести меня с ума. Он знал о каждой чувствительной точке на моем теле. Он знал о моем теле гораздо больше, чем я сам. Легкие электрические импульсы били по чувствительным точкам: шея, вниз по позвоночнику, изгиб поясницы и одновременно с этим, соски и живот. Внутренняя сторона бедер, запястья… В причудливом танце разряды перемещались по моему телу, касаясь поочередно каждой точки, а потом неожиданно всех и сразу. Я извивался в железной хватке, закусывая губы и сопротивляясь из последних сил. Но стоило всем этим многочисленным рукам собраться в одном месте, как я потерял себя. Мысли растекались и напоминали плавленый металл - такие же горячие и тягучие. Все протесты ослабевали по мере того, как эти руки стали массировать мои ягодицы, перекатывать меж пальцами яички, неспешно мне дрочить. Как и в первый раз, когда Марк-42 был один, я не смог противостоять своей похоти. С каждым прикосновением я все больше подавался вперед, навстречу железной руке, которая двигалась, на мой взгляд, непозволительно медленно. Уловив мои телодвижения, Марк остановил руку. С моих губ сорвался разочарованный стон.  
\- Рад, что ты наконец перестал сопротивляться, Тони. Но если хочешь продолжения, то должен об этом попросить.  
\- Не дождешься!  
\- Хочу тебе кое в чем признаться, Старк. Мне очень нравятся непослушные мальчики. Особенно когда они становятся послушными.  
\- Тогда ты обратился не по адресу.  
\- Я так не думаю. Переверните его.  
"Мальчики" проявили просто очаровательное послушание. Теперь я висел лицом вниз у них на руках. Руки и ноги оказались в железной хватке четырех костюмов, Сердцеед поддерживал меня под живот, а Игорь любезно стискивал мою голову, не забывая про рот. По безмолвному приказу Марка мне раздвинули ноги, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение. Марк поднял с пола мой ремень и хлестко прописал мне по заднице. Так обидно мне еще никогда не было. Да меня даже в детстве никто так не наказывал! И все же это непередаваемое, безумно возбуждающее ощущение, когда гладкая холодная кожа, только что огнем опалившая мой сексуальный зад, теперь скользит по моему члену, осторожно пощелкивает по мошонке, крадется между ягодиц. Куда обрушится следующий удар? И будет ли он вообще? Возбуждение смешивается с чистым адреналином. Толстый, твердый, жутко холодный, хорошо смазанный палец толкнувшийся в мою дырочку, я воспринял как благословение. Без особого труда он полностью проник в меня. Лишь легкое жжение, и вот я уже готов принимать его полностью. Слегка сгибая палец, он стал трахать меня в бешеном ритме, заставляя стонать и выгибаться навстречу, насколько это было возможно в моем положении. Я оказался в одном движении от оргазма, когда Марк вынул из меня палец. Я едва не заскулил от разочарования. Организм требовал разрядки, и я на пробу повилял задницей, надеясь, что этот псих все-таки сорвется и трахнет меня как следует.  
\- Отличная попытка, Старк. Но со мной такое не пройдет. Попробуй попросить по-другому.  
\- Хрен тебе!  
\- Как невежливо, мистер Старк! За это вы будете наказаны! Дубина, будь любезен.  
От такого знакомого обращения пересохло в горле. Как эта тварь смеет издеваться надо мной, изображая Джарвиса? Но поразмыслить мне не удалось. Предатель Дубина довольно грубо сжал основание моего члена, а Марк в этот момент снова ввел в меня железный палец, двигаясь в рваном ритме, и чем быстрее он меня трахал, тем сильнее сжимал меня Дубина, не позволяя кончить. Я потерял счет времени и уже не мог сказать, где я и кто я. Все потеряло смысл. Желание получить разрядку уничтожало мою гордость, апломб и здравый смысл, точнее то, что от них осталось.  
\- П-пожалуйста…  
\- Пожалуйста, что? Яснее выражайте свои мысли, мистер Старк.  
Я молчал, сожалея о проявленной слабости.  
\- Склонность к мазохизму. Просто очаровательно. Игорь, позаботься, чтобы мистер Старк не открывал свой рот до тех пор, пока не научится формулировать свои желания.  
Ох, как я ошибался, полагая, что мне просто опять заткнут рот. Даже тут я прокололся. Пальцы Игоря были несколько толще, чем у других костюмов. Так что я совсем не обрадовался, когда один из этих пальцев стал пропихиваться мне в рот. Сопротивление я прекратил сразу же, как только понял, что рискую лишиться зубов. Марк снова начал двигаться в уже порядком растянутом анусе. Одновременно с ним Игорь начал двигаться у меня во рту. Я же, в свою очередь, пытался всячески продемонстрировать полное безразличие к происходящему, что не укрылось от глаз моего мучителя.  
\- Ну же, Тони! Достаточно всего лишь поработать ротиком, чтобы я позволил тебе кончить.  
Я только фыркнул в ответ, надеясь, что он не посчитает это за всхлип. Но Марк все правильно понял и вернулся к своей действенной тактике под названием "затрахай Тони Старка так, чтобы он сам обо всем попросил". И на этот раз он прибегнул ко всему оружию. Рваный ритм; Дубина, попеременно дрочащий мне и тут же сжимающий основание члена; Игорь, трахавший мой рот; костюмы, удерживающие меня на весу, свободными руками начали блуждать по моему телу, иногда посылая слабые электрические разряды в самых чувствительных точках. Столько раз мне казалось, что еще немного - и я просто взорвусь. Но каждый раз меня скидывали с небес на землю. Я уже плохо понимал, где реальность. Иногда мне казалось, что все это только сон, а иногда - что все остальное, что было до этого, было сном. Иногда я был уверен, что чувствую тепло человеческих рук, что длинные тонкие пальцы пробегают по моему позвоночнику, но потом я вспоминаю, что меня терзают семь костюмов, не считая предателя Дубины. Кажется, несколько раз я терял сознание, и мне казалось, что Джарвис зовет меня. Не этот тип, который сейчас издевается над моим телом, а тот преданный мне Джарвис, которого я создал своими руками. Но снова и снова выныривая на поверхность реальности, я оказывался один на один с чудовищем, прячущимся в моем костюме. Мое тело существовало отдельно от разума, и я уже без ужаса, просто как факт, отметил, что уже сам сосу и облизываю палец у себя во рту. В какой-то момент, когда мое возбуждение достигло такой силы, что уже отдавалось болью в яйцах, палец исчез из моего рта.  
\- У… ах…Ты мразь!  
\- Ты не это хотел сказать, Тони, не так ли?  
\- И это тоже…  
\- Тогда самое время перейти к главной части.  
\- Ты… ты чертов гребаный импотент! Именно поэтому ты прячешься в костюме. Будь ты нормальным мужиком, ты бы себе все давно в нем стер, так как место под стояк там не предусмотрено. Я ненавижу тебя!  
Ублюдок согнул внутри меня палец и потянул на себя, надавливая на простату. Я застонал, не закончив свою пламенную речь.  
\- Пожалуйста…  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Я прошу тебя…  
\- Все еще не понятно.  
\- Блядь! Я хочу кончить… П-пожалуйста.  
\- Дубина!  
В два неловких движения он довел меня до долгожданной развязки, после чего я благополучно потерял сознание.

***  
POV Джарвис

Марк-42 был идеально создан для полетов. Только сейчас я понял, почему он так любит свои костюмы. Я пожалел, когда слишком быстро долетел до ближайшего борделя. Но сожаления выветрились быстро, уж слишком я был пьян. Да и возбужден до предела. Я снял себе парня, которого счел похожим на Старка, и остаток ночи провел с ним. Уже утром, когда я с похмельной головой брел по побережью в сторону дома, я позволил себе подумать о том, что же я натворил. Практически разрушил все, что строил на протяжении очень многих лет. Я никогда не позволял себе пить, но вчера… Похоже я слишком привык, что вся жизнь Энтони Эдварда Старка проходила под моим пристальным взором. Поэтому когда он пропал на месяц, я оказался выбит из колеи. Я не знал, где он, что с ним и… с кем он. А когда он вернулся, как ни в чем не бывало, и сказал, что провел месяц вместе со Стивом Роджерсом, мне просто сорвало крышу и, как следствие, я надрался, как свинья. Я думал, что пью от облегчения, что он вернулся, но дело было явно не в этом. Я допустил промах в гараже того мальчика. То, что я натворил, разрушит все. Тони Старк не дурак, и никогда им не был. Он гораздо быстрее, чем я думаю, если уже не догадался. Первым порывом с утра было желание броситься к нему и признаться во всем. Раскрыть наконец-то все карты. Рассказать все, что накопилось за многие годы. Но ко мне уже вернулась ясность ума, и я должен был исправить то, что натворил. Если это, конечно, возможно. Если нет, то я смогу начать все сначала. И, возможно, теперь мне не придется прятаться за кучей масок.

Часа через два я вернулся в свое логово и почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Пожалуй, я слишком привык безвылазно здесь находиться. И именно поэтому эта «прогулка» так сильно меня потрясла. Я сам выбрал такую жизнь и навряд ли смогу от нее отказаться, даже если захочу.  
Я припал к мониторам, жадно выискивая глазами того, чьей жизнью я привык насыщаться. От волнения я нашел его не сразу. Тони почему-то сидел на полу возле матраса, обнаженный, обхватив ноги руками и спрятав голову в колени. Сердце сжалось. Что я натворил? Сама мысль о том, что я своими недопустимыми похотливыми желаниями мог сломать этого несгибаемого и чертовски упертого человека, приводила меня в панику. Я бросился к микрофону.  
\- Мистер…  
Голос сорвался, но он похоже даже не заметил моего обращения.  
\- Мистер Старк. Сэр!  
Он поднял голову, содрогаясь всем телом и сильнее обхватывая колени. Тихий шепот прозвучал для меня громом.  
\- Джарвис… Это ты? Это правда ты?  
Я с трудом справился с собой, чтобы не сорваться с места и рвануть к нему, упасть в ноги, целовать его руки, баюкать, как ребенка. Опоздал ты со своей романтикой и заботой, Джарвис. Сильно опоздал.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр. Вы же сами выключили мою систему на ночь.  
\- Я не выключал.  
\- Сэр, посмотрите протоколы. Доступ есть только у вас.  
Он сидел и качал головой, определенно не веря моим словам. Не верьте мне, сэр. Не верь мне, Тони. Разоблачи меня здесь и сейчас. Ты же догадался. Не мог не догадаться. Он дернул головой, словно прогоняя наваждение, и резко встал. Пошатнулся и ухватился за стол. Я видел, как его пальцы сжимают край стола так сильно, что побелели костяшки.  
\- Джарвис!  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Протокол "Семейный праздник".  
\- Есть, сэр.  
Он решился на это. Решился уничтожить лучшие свои творения. Он стоял у окна, обхватив себя руками, и наблюдал, как костюмы один за другим пролетают над океаном и рассыпаются причудливым фейерверком, предназначенным только для него. Последний осколок брони уже давно покоился на дне, а он все стоял у окна и смотрел. Тони не знал, что Марк-42 уцелел. Он здесь, у меня, и я не рискнул отправить его на самоуничтожение. Кто защитит Тони, если не останется ни одного костюма? А его безопасность для меня превыше его желаний.  
\- Джарвис.  
\- Мистер Старк?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вся система была переведена на ручное управление. Никакой автоматизации, все строго по моим командам.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр.  
\- Дубину полностью обесточить.  
\- Сделано.  
\- Чудесно.  
\- Что-то еще, сэр?  
\- Да. Отвали. И не появляйся, пока я не позову.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр.  
Тони продолжал стоять у окна, зябко ежась. Я видел синяки на его руках и ногах. Синяки, которые оставили на нем его же костюмы под моим руководством. Я метался по своей комнатушке и грыз ногти от бессилия. Все мое спокойствие, вся моя выдержка, все те качества, которые я выковывал в себе годами, пошли прахом. И всему виной банальная ревность. Сколько бы я ни убеждал себя, что дело не в этом, глупо закрывать глаза на очевидное. Это просто бред какой-то! В постели Тони Старка побывало столько мужчин и женщин, что я лет десять назад бросил считать. Но я никогда не чувствовал столь обжигающий обиды и ревности. Это слишком нерациональные чувства, чтобы я мог себе их позволить. Но они есть, и они натворили кучу бед. Зачем он только вспомнил тот случай из детства? Датчики замигали столь неожиданно, что я растерялся. Очередная паническая атака? Да, так и есть. Тони трясло, а я беспомощно наблюдал, как он сползает по стеклу и сжимается в комочек. Я запустил дистанционную диагностику, чтобы убедиться, что все действительно, как обычно. И тут датчики взбесились. Внутри у меня все похолодело. Его сердце… Сердце Тони Старка не билось.


End file.
